


modern grinch VS the christmas fairy

by taeyomi (buttercream)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Magic, Overload of christmas decorations, Ten is the actual grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi
Summary: “Who did you say you were?” He must have heard wrong the first time.The stranger grins, the sparkle in his eyes rivaling that of the Christmas tree they’re standing next to. “The Christmas Fairy.”Ten's mouth drops open.





	modern grinch VS the christmas fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all my sisters, bros, and my non-binary hoes!

Yuta hums a melody looking all jolly as he hangs glittery ornaments all over the Christmas tree. Taeyong, Ten argues, is already in character for Christmas. He’s not wearing a sweater, but the outfit he has on is ugly enough to act as a worthy replacement. Both of them move in tandem; Taeyong bringing more boxes from the pantry (it is a pantry on paper, but the three of them have been using it as a deposit for the past two years) and Yuta quickly going over the contents in search for more glittery ornaments. It doesn’t take Taeyong long to catch up with Yuta’s tune, and soon they’re both humming Christmas songs.

Ten rolls his eyes. His Instagram feed is filled with holiday messages and family reunions, as expected from Christmas Eve. Yuta and Taeyong were knees deep in work and ended up forgetting to set up the tree beforehand, which leads them to this very moment. To be honest, Ten wouldn’t have minded going through the holidays without a tree. It’s not like it’s his most favorite time of the year.

“Tennie, do you mind running to my room and grabbing the brown bag real quick?” Taeyong asks. He’s tiptoeing in order to reach a taller branch, fake sugar cane in hand.

“Yes, I do mind,” Ten deadpans, and lifts a single eyebrow.

Taeyong sighs, falling back on his heels and turning to properly face Ten. “We haven’t asked you to move a single finger all day.”

“All week,” Yuta says while draping ribbons around the bottom half of the tree.

“Right,” Taeyong gives Ten a pointed look. “All week. We’ve been organizing this get together and your fat ass remained sat throughout the whole process, so--”

Letting out a horrified gasp, Ten lowers his phone. “Who are you calling a fat ass?”

Unbothered, Taeyong continues, “The least you can do is bring me something when I ask you.”

Making sure to groan as loud as humanly possible, Ten stands up from the couch and walks into Taeyong’s bedroom. The brown bag is sitting on the desk, so he just fetches it and unceremoniously drops it by Taeyong’s feet, completely ignoring the hands Taeyong has open to receive the package. It’s a petty and childish move, really, but Ten doesn’t like to be ordered around _nor_ shamed for his lack of helpfulness during the holiday season.

“Seriously?!” Taeyong inquires indignantly, hurrying to retrieve the bag from the floor. “This is a piece of antique you absolute asshole!”

Ten checks his nails, crossing his legs as he returns to his spot on the couch. 

“You don’t have to like Christmas, but don’t act like a bitch,” Yuta says, moving next to Taeyong so he can inspect the item. “Is it broken?”

“No,” Taeyong answers then turns to Ten once again. “You know what? You can just make yourself scarce during the party. We don’t need your bitter spirit around here tonight.”

Honestly, it’s their fault for offering the apartment for the party. They know Ten is uncomfortable with Christmas celebrations. He wasn’t planning on sticking around for this stupid thing anyway. There’s a showing of Big Trouble in Little China downtown, he’ll probably run to the movies by himself. It’s not like their friends would miss him.

Ten catches a glimpse of the object in Taeyong’s hand, a big copper star with frills all around it. Ugly as fuck. He bites back a remark about how they were obviously scammed -- who in their right mind would even pay for something like that? Grimacing, he watches as Yuta gives Taeyong a boost so he can place the star at the top of the tree. They both look very pleased with the aesthetics. Ten snorts.

Taeyong’s head snaps around to glare at him. “Is there anything you’d like to share?”

Ten shrugs, “Nah, I’m good.”

Yuta gives Ten a pitiful look as if he wants to say something. Ten frowns at him, silently daring him to say anything. Yuta then breaks contact, getting his attention back on the tree.

Tired of their bullshit, Ten stands up. 

 

\--

 

Blinking at the stranger currently towering over him, Ten blanches.

“Who did you say you were?” He must have heard wrong the first time.

The stranger grins, the sparkle in his eyes rivaling that of the Christmas tree they’re standing next to. “The Christmas Fairy.”

Ten's mouth drops open. 

The so-called 'Christmas Fairy’ has his grin intact, long feathery lashes fluttering almost mockingly, plush lips tinted with a healthy shade of glossy pink. He's pretty. As expected from a fairy, if such a thing even exists. 

Ten doesn't usually believe crap like this -- Santa and the Easter Bunny and selflessness --, but this dude just popped into Ten's living room out of thin air while Ten was struggling with the Christmas Tree. He just blinked, said ‘Wow, that was a ride’, and smiled at Ten as if he hadn't just materialized in the middle of someone else's home without any sort of previous notice. To be honest, Ten was a real champ about this whole stranger suddenly appearing in his living room thing. He didn't scream, or try to punch the intruder or faint. He just stood there completely still. 

But now this guy is grinning at him expecting him to believe this ‘Christmas Fairy’ bullshit. Ten arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he says, drawing out the vowel sound. “Okay pal, I'd have believed you more easily if you'd said you're the devil.”

Christmas Fairy-san (or The Tall Stranger With Rosy Glossy Lips) sighs, “Thus you confirm why I'm here.”

Ten frowns, “What?”

Patting invisible dust off his velvety green coat, Christmas Fairy-san says, “I come up to people who are having bad thoughts about Christmas.”

Silence. Then, Ten repeats himself, “What?”

Tall Fairy Guy flips his smooth hair and explains, slowly as if Ten is mentally challenged, “I’m here because of you. Because you don't like Christmas.”

Ten blinks at him. Fairy Guy rolls his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at the Tree and the fallen branches on the floor. “Do you deny that you were destroying this Christmas Tree right when I walked in?”

To be honest, he didn't _walk_ in as much as he just faded into the apartment, but Ten doesn't argue. He just casts a quick look at the tree branches he cut down. Well, it's true he was in the process of tampering with the tree his roommates spent a good three hours putting together earlier today. 

Realization hits him and Ten widens his eyes. “Did I accidentally perform a summoning ritual? Are you going to suck my soul and bring me down with you to the pits of hell?” All because he cut off some tree branches, what the fuck? Is this divine justice? It's not very fair, Ten is a victim.

“No, I told you I'm not a demon,” Christmas Fairy-san rolls his eyes. Ten takes a second to notice the fluffy white pants he's wearing. He looks like a taller, more stylish Elf. Without the silly hat or the pointy shoes. “I'm a Fairy. And you can't _summon_ me, I'm just randomly assigned to a different bitter human every season.” He perks up. “Last year I was with a ten-year-old who lost her parents in a car crash on Christmas. She’s fine now, I checked on her before coming to you.”

Fairy Guy looks down at the pair of kitchen scissors Ten is still brandishing, and places both of his hands on his hips. “So. Why were you destroying the tree?”

Oh, so he’s still holding the scissors. Ten inspects them closely, frowning at the blades. Was it the pair of scissors? Did this Christmas dude jump out of the kitchen scissors? Has he been living in Ten’s cutlery drawer for the past two years?

“Hey,” comes the call. Ten faces him again. “Ten, did you hear me? Why were you destroying the tree?”

Ten frowns, “You know my name?”

“Of course I know your name,” Christmas guy smiles. “My name is Johnny.”

Johnny. The fairy’s got a name. Well, it’s not necessarily weird. Cosmo and Wanda also had names and they used to live in Timmy Turner’s fishbowl.

“Ten?” Johnny waves both hands at Ten. “Are you still with me?”

This guy -- Johnny -- wants to know why Ten was destroying the tree… Well, he just hates Christmas. It’s dumb and stupid and totally commercial and some people say Jesus wasn’t even born on this day. Apparently, that’s why Johnny is here. Because Ten hates Christmas and was downright trying to ruin it for his roommates. Yuta and Taeyong put a whole lot of effort into this tree. Not only the tree, but the entire apartment has also been decorated for the holiday. They’re hosting a get together for their friends later this evening, an event from which Ten has been excused because he was giving them a dark, bitter aura and this is a celebration to warm people’s hearts. Their guests don’t need Ten’s negativity ruining the party. 

Feeling over-conscious of his own faults, Ten drops the scissors. 

Johnny pats his shoulder. “There, there. It’s alright.” He slowly leads Ten towards the couch, gently pushing him down. Ten just allows himself to be sat, not really minding some fairy guy handling him around. “It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. You just… I’m sure you have your reasons.” Johnny takes a seat next to Ten. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”

What’s bothering him. There was no tragedy in Ten’s life. No one died. He’s just… Christmas was never a thing in his house. His parents were totally against celebrating the holidays, claiming it was a scam, that everyone was being robbed and the media wanted them to believe it was important to buy presents and cook a grand and expensive meal for everyone. It doesn’t matter that Ten grew up watching his friends’ families getting together to share food. It doesn’t matter that he would sit in the loneliness of his bedroom while his neighbor’s kids would sit by the tree unwrapping presents. None of this matters. Because Christmas is a social construct with the sole purpose of urging people into spending all their money.

Clearing his throat, Ten shrugs Johnny’s hand off his shoulder. “There’s nothing bothering me. You should probably look for someone else to haunt tonight.”

“Not a ghost,” Johnny says, calm and soothing. “You don’t have to be ashamed. I just want to help you ease some of the pressure in your chest.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Ten stands up from the couch, putting some distance between them because this Christmas Fairy is making him _feel_ things. “There’s nothing wrong with not taking enjoyment from the holiday season.”

“You’re right, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Johnny nods. “But you weren’t just ‘not taking enjoyment’, were you? You were trying to take away your friends’ enjoyment, Ten, and that’s not nice.”

Ten blushes. Well, he’s not wrong. Ten _was_ trying to ruin their night in yet another petty and borderline criminal move. He glances at the chopped tree, a couple of branches hanging from the trunk, others completely bare of any leaves, some lying lifeless on the floor. There’s a pang of guilt in his stomach as he recalls how happy Yuta and Taeyong looked as they decorated the tree. Yuta drove all the way to the outskirts of town to procure that very tree, boasting about how lucky he was to get such a healthy, nice one. And Ten… Ten ruined it. There’s no salvaging, the tree is gone. Even the ornaments are trashed. The ugly, frilly star Taeyong called a piece of antique is still topping the remnants of the topiary, one of the sole survivors of Ten’s attack.

What was he even thinking? An overwhelming wave of remorse hits him, flooding his lungs, making him gasp for breath. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Johnny is next to him in a second, huge hands (Ten couldn’t help but notice) massaging his shoulders. “We can fix it.”

Ten turns around, hopeful eyes bulging as he asks, “Can you fix it?”

Johnny smiles, kind. “Of course. I’m a fairy, remember?”

Then, Johnny steps closer to the tree and lifts both of his palms. Glittery, gold dust floats from the tips of his fingers to the tree, encasing the entire thing, tingling and sparkling until it’s whole again. The branches all fly back to their rightful places, ornaments patching themselves as if Ten has somehow landed in a Harry Potter movie.

“Wow,” Ten breathes. 

“It’s no big deal,” Johnny chuckles. It’s gold and glittery just like the dust. “Ten, would you like to go out for a walk?”

 

\--

 

The clock strikes six o’clock, and there are people hustling through the streets, carrying huge packages and take out boxes. Some have ice skates in their hands, others are munching on sugar canes. It’s very festive outside, with the lights and carols coming from the stores and restaurants. 

Ten kicks some snow as he walks, white clinging to the laces in his boots. He doesn’t usually pay attention to his surroundings during the holiday season. He’s had time to get used to pretending none of this makes sense, that he wouldn’t like to partake in such celebrations. 

This is the second Christmas he spends with Yuta and Taeyong. Last year they invited him to Sicheng’s house claiming that all their friends would be joining as well. It was easy to come up with a lame excuse, say he had already promised to Skype with a cousin. This year, Yuta and Taeyong volunteered to host the Christmas party, shoving fistfuls of scented candles and decorations right onto Ten’s face. Impossible to avoid.

Some twisted, mean part of him resented his roommates for relishing in something Ten hated. They knew Ten isn’t fond of Christmas and still decided to organize an event that celebrates the very thing Ten despises.

“You don’t live with your parents anymore, you know,” Johnny says after Ten blurts everything about watching his neighbors from his dimly-lit bedroom window, about not having a tree to decorate or a present to unwrap. “It’s not like they’ll disown you if you decide to celebrate Christmas.”

Ten snorts, “They just might. You don’t know my parents, they’re… Obstinate.”

“A trait you’ve inherited, I can see,” Johnny flashes him another of those kind, fairly smiles. Ten is starting to like those. “What I’m saying is that you can enjoy the holiday without spending all your money on it. You just have to celebrate your friends and family and be thankful for the time you spend with them. That’s all it takes. It’s fine if you don’t want to decorate a tree or cook a meal.”

Sighing, Ten blinks at the sky. Even the greyish blue clouds seem to be forming jolly shapes. He thinks about Yuta and Taeyong who are probably back from their grocery shopping trip to finish up on the party preparations. 

“I don’t think they’d want me around, though,” Ten says.

“Don’t be silly, of course, they want you around. Taeyong bought you milk tea. He’s planning on calling you to apologize.”

Ten blinks at Johnny, hope crushing his chest. “He is?”

Johnny chuckles and squeezes the back of Ten’s neck. An unexpected gesture; kinda makes Ten’s cheeks tingle and burn. “Why don’t you go back home? Greet them with an open heart.”

Well, it’s Christmas. Everyone says it’s time for forgiveness. Taeyong wouldn’t be a true Christmas appreciator if he didn’t abide to the laws. 

“Hey,” Johnny calls. Ten looks up at him, and is absolutely surprised with a _kiss_. 

It’s just a peck on the lips, quick as a blink. It still makes Ten halt and nearly stumble back. He’s pretty sure he’s staring at Johnny rather owlishly, trying to figure out what in the name of baby Jesus just happened. This fairy, Christmas spirit giant of a guy just kissed him. Out of nowhere. Ten touches the pads of his fingers to his mouth, stunned.

Johnny raises a finger in the air.

“Mistletoe,” he says. 

Indeed there’s mistletoe above them, hanging from a café sign. Ten is still opening and closing his mouth in several pathetic attempts at responding.

“Here,” Johnny offers him something -- a piece of paper. A card, to be more exact. Ten takes it, turning it around to read: _Johnny Seo, life and career coach. xxx-xxx-xxx._ “It’s my number.”

There are so many questions swarming Ten’s head, but the first thing he asks is, “You have a phone?”

It makes Johnny laugh. “I live an hour away from you.”

“But. Aren’t you a _fairy_?” Ten frowns, the concept of a fairy carrying a phone around refusing to settle in his mind.

Johnny thrusts both hands in the pockets of his fluffy, Christmas Elf pants (Life and career coach? Really?), and says, “Call me. We’ll go out for coffee and maybe I’ll tell you my story.” And then he winks. He motherfucking _winks_.

Ten is probably high. Which is weird, since he doesn’t consume opiates. “Are you… Are you asking me out? On a date?”

“You’re pretty cute,” Johnny says in lieu of an answer. “It’s not every day I come across cute grinches.”

Well, that takes Ten aback. "And now you're calling me a grinch?”

“A very cute one,” Johnny reiterates, those sparkly eyes glinting mischief at Ten. “I gotta go now since my job is done. But I’ll be expecting your call, yeah?” He starts walking backwards. “Oh, bring some cinnamon home. Yuta forgot it.” Another wink, and Johnny Seo, life and career coach Christmas Fairy walks away, turning on a corner to completely disappear from Ten’s sight.

 

\--

 

The moment Ten walks into the apartment, Taeyong is on him.

“Hey, I’m so glad you’re home! Listen, you should stay for the party tonight. I know you’re not into Christmas and everything, but I promise we’ll leave you alone! You don’t have to sing with us or eat or anything, you just have to be around. I’m so sorry I t--”

Ten laughs, something warm and fuzzy filling the hollow spots in his body. “It’s okay, Taeyong. I was an asshole.”

Taeyong sighs and shakes his head. “I still shouldn’t have told you to piss off. This is your home, you’re supposed to feel comfortable here.”

Yuta comes from the kitchen carrying a jug of a brownish liquid. His eyebrows arch when he notices Ten. “You’re back!”

Ten hums, stretching out the hand holding the brown bag with the cinnamon inside. “Merry Christmas.”

Yuta frowns, placing the jug onto the beautifully decorated table pushed farther to the wall. He takes the bag and inspects its insides, gasping. “How did you know I needed cinnamon?”

Shrugging, Ten scratches the back of his head. “I had a feeling. Listen, I shouldn’t have acted like that earlier. I’m sorry I tried to ruin Christmas for you.”

Both Yuta and Taeyong wave him off, saying, “You could never ruin Christmas for us.” They know nothing about the kitchen scissors, or the fallen branches and crushed ornaments that Johnny fixed minutes before they came back home. The memory of the ugly, nasty feeling that took over Ten and made him act so wickedly almost has him curling in shame.

Johnny was right, though. He doesn’t live with his parents anymore. Ten is an adult, he pays for his own bills, he’s responsible for his own actions. Every year he ignored the holidays out of some sort of loyalty to the teachings of his family. They’re not around anymore, and Ten has a tiny (okay, not _that_ tiny) feeling that Christmas could make him really happy. He’s always wanted to have what his neighbors and friends had and here is his opportunity, handed over on a silver platter. Better not waste it.

“Do you need any help?”

Taeyong bustles back into the kitchen, talking about turkey and sandwiches and nut pie. Yuta hands Ten a box filled with red napkins and tells him to wrap them around silverware. Ten doesn’t know for sure how to make them look exactly like the Pinterest image Yuta is showing him, but he’s going to give it his best shot.

“It’s okay if it doesn’t look the same,” Yuta says. “Just arrange them as you think it’s best.”

As Yuta smiles and moves to fetch glasses from the kitchen, Ten finally understands what Johnny meant about being thankful for the time spend around friends.

 

Halfway into the party -- Doyoung is already belching to Mariah Carey --, Ten takes his phone out and types a message.

 **Me:** what if christmas, he thought, doesn’t come from a store?

The reply comes within seconds.

 **christmas fairy:** what if christmas, perhaps… 🎄🎅🏾

Ten smiles. 

It does mean a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new twitter account [@maplemooncake](www.twitter.com/maplemooncake)  
> Thank you for reading! Happy holidays y'all!


End file.
